Poké Rangers Turbo: Going into Overdrive
by Blaze Productions
Summary: [Poké Rangers Turbo X-Over Movie] In 2040, an ultra machine beast from the Machine Fortress comes back to the year 2009 to destroy the Hoenn Region. Derik Dragonfly chases him to the year 2009. Gathering the original rangers, they search to save Hoenn. However, the Reckless Riders have also gotten involved and the Turbo Rangers team up to face both enemies!
1. The Last Machine

A/N: Hey, guys! So, now that DinoThunder is done, I thought it would be time to write the side stories that I've been trying to write since like ten years ago.

This takes place between Chapter 39 and 40 of Poké Rangers Turbo, before the Citadark Island Adventures and everything. The new generation of Turbo Rangers have just completed their 25th episode basically at the time, so they are still kind of adjusting.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: If I were the owner of Pokémon and Power Rangers, I would be living in a mansion right now, traveling, etc. But, I'm not. All characters were created by other authors.**

 **BLAZE PRODUCTIONS PRESENTS**

 **A POKE RANGERS MINI-MOVIE**

 **Poké Rangers Turbo: Going into Overdrive**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Last Machine

* * *

 _ **In 2007, Danny, Jack, Derik, Amii, Jenna, Mika and Eddie used the power of the Overtech Crystal to destroy the Machine Fortress, an empire devoted of destroying all life on Earth and making Earth a kingdom for machines. The seven rangers annihilated various machine beasts and took down the empire. However, everyone thought that they were destroyed.**_

… _**Or were they?**_

* * *

Slateport City 2040…

Explosions appeared around the city of Slateport as humans were hiding from a weird machine that was walking down the street. A group of Growlithe that were owned by Officer Jenny stood together in a line. Officer Jenny stood in front of the Growlithe as she blew the whistle. Flames emerged out of their mouths as the machine was hit. There was no effect, blue beams shot down from his hand as explosions appeared. More teams appeared, such as an assault team. Explosions occurred as the machine counted his onslaught. As the lights appeared, the machine was a humanoid Machoke robot with red and black gauntlets that contained machine like pistols. He also had golden bullets wrapped around his belts. He also had a black visor.

"You will be terminated," he said, "For the rise of the new Machine Fortress!"

Officer Jenny quickly recalled the Growlithe. As they returned to their Poké Balls, she took cover as the SWAT team showed up with their assault rifles. Immediately, the gauntlets rang out red and black bullets. The bullets pierced everybody. Cars were exploding in seconds. Buildings collapsed. He laughed as he continued shooting. From behind a silver beam struck out as he was hit… hard. As he fell to the ground, he noticed a man wearing a silver uniform. He had golden arm bands and leg bands with white boots. He had a black chest plate with a golden Swellow engraved. He also wore a Silver Swellow helmet.

"The Silver Mighty Morphin' Ranger… guardian of the Hoenn Region. I knew I should have been more careful. The Resistance from Orre definitely sent somebody!"

"Mechachoke… the Last Machine Monster of Baronaw, you are to come with me… or surrender," he said.

"Come with you?" he asked, "You must be joking!"

Immediately, he took out his gauntlet. Red and black bullets rang out as the Silver Ranger ducked. Bullets pierced the walls as he took out as his silver blades that were shaped like Swellow wings.

"Silver Blades, Wing Attack!"

SLASH! Mechachoke was slashed across the face multiple times. As he turned around, Mechachoke went to strike back. Mechachoke indeed released another spray of bullets. Doing so, the bullet pierced his right hand. As he landed on the ground, he noticed a blue aura surrounding them.

"What have you done?" he asked.

Mechachoke laughed as he looked at him, "Isn't it obvious? I'm heading back… to the year 2009."

"… NO!" the silver ranger yelled as a blue light surrounded them.

* * *

Meanwhile… Sinnoh Region, 2009…

The trees of Sinnoh were breezy as there was a group of trainers walking along the path of Route 208. The trainers were on route to Hearthome City. A man, with red hair and red eyes stopped on the bridge as he was seeing the sun overhead. He was wearing a green t-shirt with a white and red sweatshirt. He had blue jeans and black shoes. Next to him was a young girl. She had long brown hair that was tied in a ponytail, she had brown eyes and was wearing a pink t-shirt with black shorts and white shoes. Her Pikachu was next to her as she carried her backpack. Behind them were two new trainers. One was female. She had blue hair and hazel eyes. She wore a yellow t-shirt with pink sweatpants. She had a purple headband on her head. The next trainer was holding her hand. He had rusted hair with reddish tips. His hazel eyes stared at her as he was wearing a red tank top and blue jeans with white sneakers. Behind them, there was a woman with pink bubbly hair and pink eyes. She had a black t-shirt with blue jeans and white shoes.

"Jack," said the brown-haired trainer, "Why did we stop?"

"I enjoy sunsets, Jenna," said Jack, enjoying it, "Reminds me so much of home. Don't you agree, Danny?"

Danny nodded as he put his left hand behind his head, "I guess so, right? Amii?"

"True," Amii said, "I do miss Slateport City sunsets, but these are fantastic too. Mika, you would agree?"

Mika nodded as she turned to Amii, "I concur."

The group continued walking across the bridge as they finally reached a rock platform. As they got on the rock platform, they noticed a set of stairs going down. As they walked down the stairs, there was a little beeping sound from a familiar communicator. Jack stopped walking as he reached into his backpack. As the others circled around, they noticed that Jack's red wrist communicator was still intact. He pressed the black button on the communicator.

"Come in Claydol, what's wrong?"

"Actually, this isn't Claydol," a voice said that was familiar.

Danny's eyes widened as he walked over toward the communicator.

"Derik?" asked Danny.

"Hey, dad… or Danny… Mom there?" asked Derik.

Amii laughed as she looked at the communicator, "What brings you back here?"

"… I wish I could say it was for pleasure, mom. We have a situation. Where can I meet you?" asked Derik.

Danny and the others turned around as they looked at each other, "We can teleport there."

"It would be easier if I met you," said Derik.

"Route 208… by the rock quarry," said Jack, "Lock on to this signal and teleport."

Within seconds, a blue teleportation beam came down in front of them. Derik had blue and silver hair with hazel eyes. He wore a blue t-shirt with a black jacket and blue jeans with brown shoes. His right hand was crippled from the attack and he carried a black briefcase.

"Derik," said Jack, grinning as the others went to hug him. Derik grinned as he walked forward.

"Danny, Jack, Amii, Jenna and Mika," said Derik, "We have a situation that unfortunately requires the power of the Overtech Overdrive."

Danny nodded as he turned to the others, "Cool. Where's Drew?"

"We can't contact him," said Derik, "Claydol is trying to contact Druidia."

Amii noticed the injury on his wrist. She pointed to the injury, "Someone hurt you. Who?"

Derik sighed as he knelt down with the briefcase. As he unlocked the case, he opened the case to reveal their morphers. Five golden braces with one stripe of each ranger color was shown on the right with a silver brace next to it. The other braces were black with the Overtech Subcrystals in each one. Each subcrystal was either red, green, blue, yellow, pink, or silver.

"The last Machine Fortress monster is on Earth… and he's in Slateport City to finish the job," said Derik.

* * *

A/N: And that is where I leave you all off for this chapter. For those that have never read my movie chapters, some chapters will be longer than others. Some will be quick scenes, regardless, it will be treated like a movie. Enjoy!


	2. King Speed's New Scheme

A/N: Continuing the movie!

* * *

Chapter 2: A New Scheme from King Speed

The Reckless Sphere, a black sphere with roadways everywhere was floating around Earth as it overlooked the sky. A human looking cyborg with a big Magnemite as a stomach to hold the upper and lower body together walked toward the Earth. He had a triangular head that points down, and has magnets on the two corners and a red and blue eye. He wore a biker vest that said, "Create to Destroy" on the back.

"Earth… is definitely getting cleaner every single day," said Magbomb, looking at the other creatures.

A humanoid Aggron with a leather jacket and chaps, "Well, we need to destroy the Earth sometime today! You know how much Sneazette and Cyber Mightarow want to get that done!"

"I agree," a creature said. A Sneasel wearing red lips and had green eyes instead of the red headed walking down the stairs. She also had golden earrings that made her look like she was beautiful. She wore a black leather jacket with a purple t-shirt and black-leather pants with boots, "How is it going?"

"Commander Sneazette," said Ronnie, nodding his head, "So far, so good, I guess?"

"We're drawing blanks," said Magbomb.

"And to think, you people are the ones that joined this biker gang," she said, rolling around, "WHY CAN'T WE HAVE A REAL PLAN FOR ONCE?"

He was a Sneasel and he wore a black vest with flames. He smoked a cigarette as he grabbed a metal bat from the table. He chuckled as he sat down and began to read a magazine, "Well, why don't we try to destroy the city using their vehicles?"

Sneazette looked at him, "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?"

Suddenly, the door parted into two ways as a creature walked into the bar area of their headquarters. A human-like Mightyena appeared with Fearow beak and wings was walking toward them. He stretched out his biker vest and wore black leather pants. He wore nice shoes and has huge chains as his belt, and a black hat (the hat motorbike people wear). He had cyber implants on his arms and feet as he was looking at them.

"I'm not here to deal with your stupid actions," said Cyber-Mightarow, "I'm here because there is a massive force of energy that doesn't seem usual."

"Is it possible the rangers are doing something?" asked Sneazette.

"It's not ranger-like," said Cyber-Mightarow.

"Hmm…," said Sneazette.

"SNEAZETTE!"

The Reckless Riders turned around as lightning flashed before their eyes. A warrior bigger than them was floating toward the Reckless Sphere. A golden motorcycle with red stripes on either side broke through the glass and landed on the ground. He also had a chair on the bike instead of a regular seat. He turned toward the riders. He began laughing as he removed his cloak that was on him. He was a golden human with a Native American biker vest and wears black jeans and white shoes. He had blonde hair with ruby eyes.

"KING SPEED!" shouted Sneazette.

King Speed stepped off his motorcycle, "Riders, we have a situation. I sense something that is coming Hoenn. We need to find the source and we need to find it now."

"Well," said Magborg, "We should distract the rangers. What if they know?"

King Speed nodded as he snapped his fingers. Immediately, the group turned around as a Regigigas creature appeared before them. He had red blue and yellow lights on his chest that had "Regular, Plus, Premium" on it. He had gas nozzles in his hands. He also a humanoid face as he looked at him.

"Regas… He's not as strong, but he has gasoline where if you put it into a car's gas tank, they fly up in the air."

"Really?" asked Magbomb, walking toward the creature. Regas grinned as he happily walked over toward a random motorcycle. Opening the gas tank, he used his hand to fill up the tank. Immediately, the car started floating up in the air.

"It should keep the rangers busy," said King Speed, "While we handle the disturbance."

"But, why shouldn't they handle it?" asked Sneazette.

King Speed grinned as he turned around, "I have my reasons. Now carry out my orders or another case of booze will be destroyed… and I know how much you love to do those things."

The group turned around as they nodded, "Understood."

* * *

A/N: Thus ends Chapter 2. Okay, that's all I'm uploading for now. I'll probably pick it back up in May once DinoThunder is over. I will probably have this all written down. But, Regas and Mechachoke are our Monsters of the Movie. Reviews appreciated!


	3. The Reckless Strike of Rustboro City

Chapter 3: The Reckless Strike of Rustboro City

The skies were clear up in Northern Hoenn as the sun was shining on Meteor Falls. Meteor Falls, the location of the Hoenn Rangers since 2007, was still working properly. Claydol, literally a Claydol that has been alive for years since 10,000 years ago, was floating around the main lobby as he cleaned the console with a rag that was floating.

"Pegasus is off on somewhere… I have no idea what the other guys are doing," said Claydol to himself. He headed over toward the back. The eight Mighty Morphin' suits were hanging up behind glass capsules as he cleaned the glass capsules. As he started to clean one glass capsule, the sound of the door opened with voices.

"I'm telling you, Angela, the teacher wanted us to try an experiment!" one of them said. He had red hair with reddish-eyes. He had a blue polo shirt with blue jeans and black sneakers. The girl next to him had dark brown hair that was tied into pig tails. She also had dark brown eyes. She wore a pink and white polo shirt with tan capris and white flip flops.

"Matt, please," said Angela, "I highly doubt that."

"But, it is true," said Matt, "I don't feel like mixing those chemicals."

As the door opened again, there was a man with brown hair that was straight, with blue eyes. He had a white jacket with a green t-shirt underneath. He had white dress pants and black shoes, "Hey, peeps."

"Hi, Darren," said Matt, "How's the report?"

"If I have to make another report to cover up the identity of us, I think I might go mad," said Darren, "The reporter is really on me for that."

"I see," said Angela, sighing, "Well, that must not be fun."

Claydol giggled, "Use Jack, Amii, Danny, Sean and Mika. There you go."

The other rangers chuckled as the door opened again. This time, there was a girl with brown hair tied in a ponytail with dark blue eyes. She wore a yellow t-shirt with black shorts and white shoes. Next to her was another girl. She had black silky hair with green eyes. She wore a black t-shirt, black pants and black shoes with a red jacket over her.

"What are you guys plotting?" asked Tara.

"Stuff," said Angela.

Suddenly, the red lights emerged throughout the whole command center. The alarm was going off as Claydol turned around with the remote control. Clicking the remote, the plasma screen TV turned on as they saw Regas filling gas in empty cars. The cars started floating up in the air, heading straight toward the sky. Cars exploded into buildings as he continued to fill the gas.

"So," said Tara, "That's the weirdest monster I have ever seen."

Claydol sighed as he turned around, "Rangers, get rid of him!"

Tara nodded as she took out a silver brace, which was a silver brace. It had five red lights vertically down. There was also a key slot. The other rangers nodded as they took out their morphers. Tara and the others then took out their keys.

"Shift into Turbo!"

The trainers stretched their arms as they completed a driving motion with their hands. They crossed arms and inserted the key into the morpher. Turning the Turbo Morpher keys, the lights began to activate. The keys were inserted into the morpher. Red, Green, and Yellow lights came out of the Turbo Morphers. The Red Blaze, Wave Crusher, Green Demolisher, Lightning Blitz, and the Wind Chaser Turbo Zords flew out of the morphers as their digital suits appeared.

Matt had white boots and white gloves with black rims and there were two yellow squares above the stomach; one square around the neck and one right under it. He had two white stripes across his upper arms. He had two yellow triangles; one on each shoulder. On his left shoulder had the number 2 on it and he had a 'T' on the right shoulder. His helmet was blue with a Gyarados as the visor with headlights and a silver mouthpiece. Tara had the same suit like the blue ranger suit, but it was red and the yellow patch had a 1. The helmet was a Blaziken helmet with mouthpiece and headlights. Danny wore the green version of the suit with a number 3 on the patch and his helmet was a Tyranitar with headlights. Violet wore the yellow version of the three and she had a number 4 on the patch. She had a skirt as an attachment with a Raichu helmet with headlights. Angela wore the pink version of the four and she had a number 5 on the patch with a skirt. She also had a Pidgeotto with headlights.

"To the cars!" shouted Tara.

The five rangers headed toward the eastbound doors. As they headed down the stairs, there were two cars. There was a blue car that looked like a Gyarados combined with a H2 Hummer. The next car was a red car that was a mix of a Blaziken and a Chevrolet Camaro. Each car had two laser cannons and each could fit five to six people.

"Hydro Blaster, activate!" shouted Matt as Darren and Violet got in the car.

"Blazin' Inferno, activate!" said Tara, as Angela got in the car. Angela pressed a few buttons as the computer activated.

"Hello, Tara," the voice said.

"Delia, not now. Set a course for the Reckless Rider energy source," said Tara.

"Working…," said Delia, "Complete."

"Derek, follow Delia's coordinates," said Matt.

"Complete," said Derek.

The door opened. The two legendary cars drove out of the Meteor Falls garage, heading south of Meteor Falls. As the two cars drove down Route 115, they noticed that there was some flames in Rustboro City ahead.

"What's going on?" asked Angela.

"It seems that they are up to no good," said Tara.

Matt turned around as Violet was standing up, pointing to Regas as he continued to add more gas.

"Look!" shouted Violet.

Angela turned around as she looked at the monster, "Tara, do you see?"

"I do," said Tara, "Delia, would you do the honors?"

"Certainly," said Delia, "Activating TM 15… Firing."

An amber blast emerged out of the Blazin' Inferno. The beam struck the car, causing it to explode with Regas next to it. As Regas landed on the ground, the two cars stopped. The Turbo Rangers dashed toward Regas with their Turbo Swords.

"Alright, Reckless Rider," said Tara, "That's enough vandalism!"

Regas laughed as he looked at them, "Turbo Rangers, you think you are so tough! Allow me to do THIS to you!"

He took out a gas pump from his belt and released a stream of gas. The Turbo Rangers backed away as they saw the gas. He then took out a match and lit a flame. As the match hit the pool of gasoline, a massive flame emerged. The five rangers flew out and landed on the ground. Cars exploded everywhere. Angela jumped up with her Turbo Sword as she flew toward him.

"No way!" she shouted.

As she went to strike, Regas raised his left fist and punched her in the stomach. As she landed on the ground, Regas stretched out his arms. Red, blue and yellow beams emerged. The rangers were hit by the attack as Tara and the others flew either way.

"That's it," said Angela, "Chaser Bow!"

She had a brown bow with white and pink sharp feather ends. It had a white string that attached from one end to the other with pink and white sharp feathers. She placed three arrows on the bow and released the string. Pink beams came out of the Chaser Bow as it pierced the back of Regas. Regas yelled as he landed on the ground.

"Guzzlers, get them!"

Immediately, green, blue and pink grunts wearing morphsuits ran around the town with wrenches as weapons. The rangers fended them off quickly.

Tara slashed a few with her Turbo Sword. As more were coming, she took out a red blaster and pulled it back. Golden lights came out of the Auto Blaster as she aimed at them, "Auto Punisher!"

A golden spray of beams emerged as the Guzzlers landed on the ground.

Matt and Darren hopped over as more were coming down. It was like a mob coming to destroy a warehouse. Matt took out two huge blue guns with turbines on the end of them. There were white stripes on the ends as he aimed at them. Darren had a white cannon with black and green stripes on it.

"Aqua Turbine Magnums!"

"Solar Cannon!"

Aqua blasts and solar energy beams came out of their weapons. The beams pierced into the armor of the Guzzlers. As the Guzzlers landed on the ground, there were more explosions that occurred.

Violet took out two yellow batons with black and yellow tires on either side. She turned around as she smacked a few of the Guzzlers in the face. Turning around, she raised the weapons in the air.

"Rolling Batons!"

Rolling them on the ground, electric bolts came out of the Rolling Batons, electrocuting the Guzzlers as they tripped on the ground in agony.

The Turbo Rangers stood together with their weapons. Regas pumped gas into a red sports car. The red sports car started flying toward the rangers. The rangers dodged the attack as the car crashed into a building, exploding it into pieces. The Hydro Blaster and Blazin' Inferno released red and blue laser, blowing the cars up in the sky. As the cars exploded, Regas screamed as he released red, yellow and blue beams.

"I can't believe this is happening to me!" he said.

"Believe it," said Tara, "And now…"

She raised her hand as a red sword appeared with a fender on it. There was a metallic saber, shaped like a flame.

"Assemble, Turbo RAM Cannon!"

A black base with tires appeared in Tara's hands. Tara placed the black base on the ground. Next, Tara put the Red Fender Sword at the end of the cannon. The handle became the trigger as the Chaser Bow connected underneath the Solar Cannon. The Rolling Batons connected to either side of the Solar Cannon. Finally, the Aqua Turbine Magnums connected on top of the batons, with the handles facing upward.

"Turbo RAM Cannon!"

Regas laughed as he closed his eyes.

"Fire!"

A golden energy blast came out of the Solar Cannon. Regas opened his eyes as a blue shield emerged. The beam reflected toward the rangers. Explosions surrounded the rangers as they landed on the ground.

"HA!" he said, "You rangers are finished…"

As he put more gas in each random car, the cars started floating from the ground and heading up into the sky. A whole line of cars were heading up toward the stratosphere.

"Okay," said Tara, "This is bad…"

Regas laughed as he looked at them, "These cars will be used as explosives to blow up the whole planet for King Speed's Highway Project!"

POW!

Explosions pierced the back of Regas. The rangers turned around as they noticed a person in the shadows with a weapon.

"You're under arrest."

As he stepped closer, he was revealed. His uniform was gold with two shoulder pads with siren like devices. It also had a red, yellow, and green chestplate. He also wore boots in blue. He had blue gloves and he carried a weapon in his left holster. His helmet was a police officer like helmet in the shape of a Growlithe.

"Oh… shit!"

* * *

A/N: So, this is the chapter. Um, a few notes for those that never read Poké Rangers Turbo:

 **Derek and Delia-** They are two voiced computers for the Hydro Blaster and the Blazin' inferno.

Most of the monsters I made would find a way to blow up the planet… it's not revealed until later in the season that the reason why the Reckless Riders wanted to blow the planet up was for King Speed's highway project. So, some of the plans are ridiculous…

See ya next update!


	4. A Little Help

A/N: Continuing our wonderful movie crossover special…

* * *

Chapter 4: A Little Help

"Spencer!" shouted Violet.

"Hey, sis," said Spencer, "We having issues?"

The Gold Turbo Ranger walked over as Regas stood there in horror. Immediately, Spencer took out his blaster sidearm.

"K-9 Rifle!" he shouted, pointing it at Regas, "You are under arrest for vandalizing other automobiles!"

"Not on my watch!" he said, shooting him down with red and green beams. Spencer ducked as the beams hit another car, causing it to explode. Spencer took out his K-9 Rifle, shooting Regas in the face. Regas yelled as he was hit in the stomach. He then turned around as he noticed most of the cars were floating up in the air.

"How did he do this?" asked Spencer.

"He has a gas tank," said Tara, turning around, "The gas makes the cars fly."

"Really?" asked Spencer.

Tara nodded as she took out her Flame Fender Sword. The two rangers charged in as they went to strike. Regas smacked them in the stomach with his claw, causing the two of them to land on the gravel.

"Oh come on," said Regas, "I am not one to be arrested."

He then turned around as he went to walk away. Among doing so, golden black beam pierced him in the stomach. Regas yelled as he knelt down, landing on the ground. As he rolled back and forth, he screamed for help.

"What's with him?" asked Tara, "And who did that?"

"Me," a voice said.

Tara turned around. She stood there in shock as a man stood there in a ranger suit. He had a golden axe that was clenched in his hand. He wore a golden shield around the back and chest. He had white gloves and boots with golden rims. He also wore a golden helmet that looked like a Groudon shape with a three lines and a huge line down the middle as the visor.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Regas, screaming.

"Gold King Overtech Ranger," he shouted, "Be gone, you fiend!"

A golden wave surrounded his axe as the cars started to float back down to the surface. Regas looked at the creature as he turned around, "Why, I oughta…"

"Don't challenge me!" he shouted.

"I am a Reckless Rider! You are obviously not worthy of destroying a rider. Now, let me finish my plan and destroy these Turbo Rangers," he said.

"I'm sorry," the gold ranger said, "But, you will have to take it up with me. Gold Rush, Earthquake!"

Using his golden axe, he swung down on the ground. Golden debris popped open as Regas screamed. Sparks flew as he landed on the ground. The other rangers stood behind him as Regas started walking back.

"You will pay for this!"

Immediately, he disappeared from the battlefield. Turning around, the Turbo Rangers stood there confused as they turned around to see the Gold King Overtech Ranger. Except for Matt, who stood out in front of the crowd.

"I am assuming based on the voice, it's either Eddie or Drew," said Matt.

The Gold Overtech Ranger stretched out his arms. A green grid surrounded him as his suit dematerialized. His hair was black and he had brown eyes. He wore a red plaid shirt with a black t-shirt underneath with blue jeans and brown shoes.

"Eddie!" shouted Matt, running over to him.

"Hi," said Eddie, shaking his hand, "Uh, yeah… Drew asked me to borrow the power for the moment. He wouldn't tell me why but he asked me to get over here as quickly as possible. Blue Turbo Ranger… Matt?"

Matt grinned as a blue aura surrounded him. His suit disappeared as he lifted his Turbo Morpher to show, "The one and only!"

The other rangers turned around as auras of ranger energy appeared, revealing their identities. Eddie turned around as he noticed there was a new group.

"Wait! Danny never told me that there were replacements!" shouted Eddie.

"You mean, you didn't know Danny went to compete in the Sinnoh League?" asked Matt.

"No!" shouted Eddie, "But, I was asked to come to Hoenn, thinking you needed my help."

"Well, you did help put the cars back where they belong," said Spencer, sighing, "But, I wonder if we can help you at Meteor Falls."

Eddie started brushing his chin as he turned toward them, "Rangers, I think that would be a good start."

The seven rangers walked back to the cars. Spencer sat down with Tara and Angela in the Blazin' Inferno. Eddie noticed that Matt had the Hydro Blaster. No sooner Matt opened the door, Eddie grinned as he looked at the others, "Shotgun."

Violet and Darren looked at each other and got in the backseat, leaving Matt and Eddie in the front. As the car started, the two vehicles drove forward toward Meteor Falls.

"So," said Matt, "How is it like? Being a Johto Ranger from the future and now fighting again…"

"Future?" asked Violet.

"Future?" asked Darren.

Eddie nervously chuckled as he sank in the chair, "It's a long story."

"We have an hour drive…," said Violet, "Go ahead."

* * *

A/N: So, yeah… dun-dun-dun-dun! I brought back Eddie Barinholtz.

Eddie Barinholtz, for those that don't know, is actually the Red Johto Ranger in Psyduck Ranger's Poké Rangers Johto series, which is about three seasons long. Eddie was in Season 1 and then he joined the Overtech Overdrive rangers in 2008. If you want to know how he got his powers, you are more than welcome to read the fanfic _**Poké Rangers Overtech Overdrive: The Power of Gold**_ and you can read _**Poké Rangers Johto,**_ which premiered 11 days after Poké Rangers took place.


	5. Mechachoke's Secret

A/N: Here's the next chapter of Poké Rangers Turbo: Going into Overdrive!

* * *

Chapter 5: Mechachoke's Secret

* * *

"So," said Violet, sitting down in the backseat of the Hydro Blaster as she turned her neck, viewing the back of Eddie's head, "You and your soon to be fiancé were training in the Ilex Forest, you met Celebi… the legendary Pokémon. You and Sabrina went 100 years into the future, met Kurtis, Greg, Anna and Kris, who are future rangers and saved Johto from turning into an iceberg? Nice."

Eddie shrugged, "It's true."

Matt turned around as he grinned, "Kurtis Dragonfly is the grandson of Derik Dragonfly… who is the great grandson of Danny Dragonfly."

Darren raised an eyebrow, "Well, it's nice to know about the future."

Eddie shrugged, "The things you learn from 2106… so, how has Meteor Falls looked since I left?"

Matt laughed as he looked, "Besides, the fact that we have an auto garage installed, nothing changed."

Eddie looked up as they were reaching Meteor Falls. The silver gate opened as the Hydro Blaster flew in, followed by the Blazin' Inferno. Eddie's eyes grew as he saw the Hoenn Zords placed in the zord bay, offline. To his left, seeing that the whole entire space was open, he saw the Overtech Zords. In the center, was the Turbo Garage, which contained the Turbo Zords. There was also a place for the Armatrailer to rise.

"So," said Eddie, "I see you have done a lot."

As Matt put the Hydro Blaster in park, he opened the door. The others hopped off the car as the Blazin' Inferno parked beside. Except for Tara, everybody else got out of the car.

"Tara, where are you going?" asked Angela, "Wouldn't it be nice to greet Eddie and find out why he's here?"

Tara sighed as she looked at her, "I have an appointment at Lavaridge Town… I made an appointment to get a spa massage done today."

"Yeah, right," said Matt, in disbelief.

Tara got out of the car as she took out her red and black calendar. Smacking Matt in the face with it, Matt opened the calendar to see the date, "Oh, you do…"

"Just fill me in!" said Tara, walking toward the car.

"As you can see, she is very uptight," said Matt.

"I can tell," said Eddie, "And she's the new Red Ranger?"

There was a set of black stairs that connected to the top of the cave, where a silver door appeared. As the group of rangers walked up the stairs, Angela, who was in the lead, opened the silver door. Opening the door, Eddie walked into the command center, where Claydol and Pegasus were. Claydol and Pegasus grinned as they walked into the center.

"So," said Eddie, "Hi, Claydol!"

Claydol floated toward Eddie as he hugged him… with psychic powers, "It's so good to see the Gold Ranger… even though, we have no idea why you were called to take back the power."

"I, myself, want to know that," a voice said.

Eddie looked up as a woman walked up toward them. She wore a black jacket with a grey t-shirt. She also donned a set of blue jeans and white sneakers. She had pink bubble gum hair tied in a ponytail and her pink eyes stared with a grin, "It's been a while."

"Mika!" said Eddie, hugging her, "It's so good to see you."

"Same," said Mika, "So, details."

"Well," Claydol started to say, "Why are you two both here?"

Mika sighed as she turned around. Sitting down, Mika and Eddie looked at each other as the other Turbo Rangers looked at each other.

"Derik came back from the future. He came by to grab the Overtech Braces while Claydol and Pegasus were away. He didn't want to disturb anybody," said Mika, "And seeing that you, the Turbo Rangers were too busy with King Speed and the Reckless Riders, we figured we could work on it together. That's why we asked Drew to loan Eddie the powers one more time."

"Well, what's so secretive that we are not allowed to know?" asked Angela.

"Unfortunately, it is a matter of unfinished business between Baronaw's army and us," said Mika, "We thought we killed Baronaw's Army. His Machine Beasts were destroyed, the family was decimated by us… and we missed one. He came from the future. He plans on going back to here to revive the Machine Fortress."

"What?" asked Matt, looking at Mika with disbelief, "But, Iron Paladin, Vahsti, Hephaestus, Sprocket, Bolt, Baronaw and Tekla were all destroyed! How are they going to revive a family?"

"Mechachoke… the Machine Beast's name is not a normal beast. He is the son of Iron Paladin and Sprocket… according to what Derik told us," said Eddie, with a cold tone.

Violet raised an eyebrow as she turned to the other rangers, "Rangers, I have a theory. What if Mechachoke finds out about the Reckless Riders…"

"And if they like him… they would work together," said Darren, "Or use him…"

The rangers looked at each other. Mika and Eddie turned to each other as Eddie looked at them, "It is a possibility."

Darren turned his neck toward Pegasus, "Where is Tara at?"

"Tara… is in Lavaridge Town at her spa appointment," said Pegasus, "Why do you ask? I can track her ranger signature."

Darren walked over as he looked at the screen. He saw a red dot, seeing Tara's energy signature. There was also a golden gear signature as well. Matt looked at the screen as he turned to Claydol.

"Apparently, she's not alone," said Claydol.

"No… Mechachoke is with her," said Matt, "Let's move!"

"WAIT!" yelled Mika and Eddie.

Claydol turned around as he went to freeze them. But, before they could say anything, the four rangers activated their wrist communicators. Pressing the buttons, blue, green, yellow and pink energy beams surrounded them as they teleported out of the mountain.

"I'm sorry… I tried," said Claydol, "Guess I got too old."

"Why couldn't we go?" asked Spencer.

"Mechachoke is NOT your average monster," said Eddie, "We needed to come up with a plan before your friends get killed in that crossfire."

Spencer sighed as he looked up at the mountain hole. He turned around as he looked at the two of them, "Then, us auxiliary rangers are going to have to work together."

* * *

A/N: So, the plot is revealed! And what will happen to Tara? And will the rangers notice in time? Hmm… guess you will have to find out the next chapter.


End file.
